House of Genjutsu
by CelestialSiren15
Summary: "Welcome to the Uchiha House of Genjutsu. What do you desire?" Sakura Haruno is unsure of her place in the shinobi world. Her friend believes that a visit to the Uchiha House of Genjutsu will surely point Sakura in the right direction. However, Sakura soon learns the blood-red eyes of the Uchiha clan hide more than they reveal, and she can't forget about a certain purple chakra.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FanFic ever, so I hope you all enjoy it! I haven't decided if I'm making this a two shot or a full out story, so please leave me reviews with your suggestions. I've tried to keep the characters as true to their actual personalities as possible. Naruto and its entirety belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I just came up with a story.**

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Sakura refused.

Rolling her eyes, Ino retorted back, "Oh stop being such a wuss, billboard-brow! It's just a little genjutsu."

Sakura shook her head at her too eager friend. Ino had always been the one willing to try anything. Sakura, on the other hand, was a bit more level- headed. She tried to reason with her friend, "It's pathetic! Genjutsu is not something that should be thrown around as a service to people."

"This isn't just any genjutsu! What's the harm in spending a bit of money to spend a few hours in bliss?"

The pink- haired kunoichi sighed. "Look, I get it. The Uchiha's visual prowess is appraised as the most powerful of all shinobi, but I already know what I want in life. I don't need their Sharingan to verify that." It was a lie; Sakura had been in a rut these past few months. Her classmates had continued to grow and begin their new lives as full-fledged shinobi, whereas Sakura felt she had hit a bit of a wall in her career. Between ANBU, working at the hospital, and assisting the Hokage, amongst other things, Sakura felt herself being stretched thin. She wished for a place to really belong.

"You're wrong. Their Sharingan shows your true desire. I had the same mentality going in the first time, but after what Shisui showed me… Let's just say my path was altered a bit," Ino claimed with a wink. Expelling a sigh, Sakura gave in. She realized her friend wasn't going to take no for an answer. Who knows, maybe one of the Uchiha's could shine some light upon her.

"Fine. But just this once," Sakura submitted with a glare at Ino. Her best friend smiled victoriously and led them towards the direction of the Uchiha House of Genjutsu.

Upon approaching the building, Sakura became increasingly nervous. _Calm down, Sakura. It's not like this is some kind of sleezy brothel. This establishment is meant to put you under genjutsu to help guide your path in life._ She nearly rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the whole ordeal sounded.

The outside was an intimidating castle-like structure. Gothic arches and threatening towers climbed high up towards the clouds, and scattered stained glass windows told a story of a time long passed. Ravens gathered in clusters upon statues that jutted out along the seam of the roof. The sound of the cobblestone path under the two girls feet broke the silence surrounding the house. Eerie was an understatement.

Sakura sensed an ominous chakra seeping out from the back, right side of the castle and could almost even associate a color with it. _Purple?_ Her curiosity arose, but was quickly diminished once Ino ushered her in the massive double doors.

The inside of the castle was just as impressive and intimidating. Their steps echoed off of the vast, black marble floors. The Uchiha crest had been engraved in the center of the foyer, flanked by a curved staircase on each side leading to the second level. Deep red velvet rugs lined the steps leading to the balcony that overlooked the entryway.

Sakura shivered at the sound of the doors closing behind her, erasing any hope of changing her mind and high-tailing it. "What do we do now?" She quietly questioned.

"Just wait," Ino shushed, focusing her attention to the unoccupied balcony. Sakura's gaze fell into sync with her eager friend's. Almost in an instant, a tall, dark figure appeared, peering down at the two kunoichi.

"Welcome to the Uchiha House of Genjutsu. I am Madara," the man spoke. Despite how far away he was, Sakura heard him perfectly clear. His voice was deep and mesmerizing. "What do you desire?"

"I am here for Shisui," Ino spoke confidently.

"Hm. I am aware. He awaits you in his quarters. My question was directed towards your comrade, whom I have not yet been acquainted," Madara continued, slowly turning towards the stairs. At this angle Sakura was able to see the length at which his elegant black mane extended to. He wore a black suit, accentuated with a blood-red tie that matched the color of his intense eyes. Everything about this Uchiha man screamed regality as he gracefully descended the staircase.

Ino gave her best friend's hand a squeeze before retreating through the corridor towards their left that undoubtedly led to Shisui's room. If looks could kill, Ino would have been long deceased by now due to Sakura's furious glares. _How dare that Ino-pig leave me alone right now?!_

The sudden towering presence of Madara inches in front of the pink-haired kunoichi nearly left her breathless. She could sense his ominous chakra, and immediately wanted to leave.

"I will inquire once more," he began slowly, "What do you desire?" The octave of his voice was low enough to send reverberations throughout Sakura's already trembling body.

Sakura froze. Her confidence had all been shattered by the closeness of this daunting man. She could not muster up the strength to answer his demand. A sudden glimpse of blurred purple chakra pierced through her mind, but had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. _What was that?_

Madara seemed satisfied despite the girl's silence, bearing a wicked smirk. "Hm," he pondered aloud, "how interesting. You've enticed his curiosity." Madara's arm swiftly moved up to caress a lock of her hair, and almost as an afterthought, in a devilishly quiet tone added, "And mine."

Sakura's heart sped up. She needed to create distance between the two, and quickly. Chakra began gathering in her clenched fist- an automatic protective maneuver she'd developed over the years of training under one of the legendary Sannin. Just as she was about to release her chakra-concentrated fist into his chiseled face, Madara's eyes shifted a degree higher. A menacing hiss escaped his mouth and he quickly dropped his arm. The sensation of a person behind Sakura froze her movements and sent another wave of tremors down her spine, followed by a strange sense of relief.

The body behind her spoke in a voice that rivaled liquid black silk. "I shall escort her to my brother's chambers, Madara. I believe you are finished here."

"Hm, _Itachi_ ," Madara seethed, and appeared to be swallowed whole by the very air surrounding them. Sakura was shocked that the intruder had been able to put such a fierce some character such as Madara in line. Turning around to thank her savior, apparently named Itachi, Sakura was surprised to find him to be the exact opposite of her previous host.

A warm smile and tired eyes met Sakura's hesitant gaze. "I apologize for our clan leader's arrogance. He seems to be unfamiliar with common courtesy. I am Itachi Uchiha. I am unfamiliar with your chakra; is this your first time visiting?"

Immediately happy to be free of Madara, Sakura opened up quickly to Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi. I am Sakura Haruno, and yes this is my first visit. My friend Ino has come here before and suggested I give it a try, although… I'm not exactly sure where to go or who I should be seeing."

Slowly, Itachi commented, "Ah, you are the comrade of Shisui's regular. I am surprised he did not choose you as well. I suppose the girl's company is quite sufficient for him. No matter, I am here to guide you to your destination."

Itachi must have sensed Sakura's uncertainty at this vague explanation, and therefore continued, "Undoubtedly you'd have questions. Come," he gestured, "let us proceed and I shall address your hesitations."

Sakura figured this to be a reasonable agreement and therefore fell into step with Itachi. Unsure of what to inquire, she began, "Where are we going?"

"I'm guiding you to the chakra you sensed."

Sakura's curiosity spiked. "I've never encountered purple chakra before. Is it related to the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi sent her a sideways glance but continued nevertheless. "Yes and no. The Uchiha clan possesses the same regular chakra as all other shinobi. However, the abilities of our eyes set us apart from others. The Sharingan has many evolutions, and some within our clan are able to achieve those evolutions to a greater extent than others. Once an Uchiha has activated the Sharingan to a certain magnitude, they gain a secondary chakra called Susano'o. This acts as an automatic defense mechanism in battle. Each Susano'o displays a different color specific to its wielder, so no two Uchiha have the same Susano'o. Understand?"

The information was a lot to process at once, but Sakura's sharp, eager mind absorbed every bit of it like a sponge. She edged Itachi on, "So that chakra belongs to…"

"Purple is the color of my younger brother's Susano'o," was his verification. Itachi sent a curious look towards the kunoichi and added, "Although I am surprised it was his that you saw."

Although hesitant to know the origin of his surprise, Sakura queried, "And why is that?"

"The members in this house are aware of every shinobi that enters the building, and we are observant at all times in order to adequately assist each person's needs. Pairings are not chosen randomly or picked by our guests. Each Uchiha sends out a chakra signal to those they deem fit to assist. The routine is the same each time. Madara's Sharingan is debatably the strongest of our clan, and therefore is able to see the chakra of the Susano'o that has been sent to each guest. His abilities span a vast range of other things as well, of course. My surprise stemmed from the fact that you are the first to enter the Uchiha House of Genjutsu and witness my brother's chakra. Up until this point he has refused to participate in our business and has yet to entertain our guests."

Sakura was speechless. Why had this anonymous Uchiha chosen her after clearly expressing disinterest in participating with his clan's actions? Attempting to gather her thoughts quickly, Sakura began slowly, "Naturally my following question would me 'why me' but I assume you are as oblivious to your brother's actions as I am."

"Hm, your assumption is correct. That is one question I am unable to fulfill. My brother tends to act on his own accord seemingly without rhyme or reason, but things aren't always as they appear. His motives are not always clear, but as his elder brother I trust that I have instilled in him enough of the good and bad in this world to guide his ambitions down the right path. He can come off as arrogant and standoffish, but I have no doubt he chose you for a reason, and because of that I assure your safety and satisfaction." Itachi's smile met the warmth in his eyes and Sakura knew his promise held true. She sensed the strong brotherly bond the two of them shared.

Sakura seemed satisfied with Itachi's words and contemplated all of the new information she had been bestowed for a few silent moments. Upon noticing a single door at the far end of the corridor they had turned into, Sakura knew her time with Itachi was about to end. "What should I expect?"

Itachi's silence held until they were a few feet from the door. "We are neither fortune tellers nor mind readers. We utilize the abilities of our Sharingan to reveal from the depths of your psyche your utmost deepest desires. Some are shown money, some are shown carnal pleasure, some are shown power; desires are infinite. What you will see is unbeknownst to myself, but what you can expect is an experience unlike one you've ever had. You will leave the Uchiha House of Genjutsu possessing knowledge beyond your imagination and yielding a purpose lit by an inextinguishable flame."

Sakura's heart threatened to jump out of her chest as their footsteps halted. Her nerves were on edge and she had endless amounts of questions for Itachi due to her unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Before she could open her mouth to ask her last question, Itachi spoke, "This is where we depart. I hope I have been able to ease your queries. Until we meet again, Sakura Haruno."

"Wait, Itachi! What is his name?" But it was too late. In an instant a single crow appeared where Itachi had just been standing. Sakura decided that Uchiha's delighted in making grand entrances and departures. Sighing, she turned around to face the door. Sakura wondered if she had time to digest the information Itachi had provided her with. Beneath his words hid an air of mystery and seriousness. Sakura knew she was getting herself into more than she bargained for. And yet, she was unable to resist the temptation of the owner of the purple chakra that lurked behind the door in front of her.

Suddenly, as if she had known it all along, a single name was whispered within her. _Sasuke_.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh what's gonna happen?! Stay tuned to find out! I hope everyone likes it so far! Please please please leave reviews and constructive criticism, I crave your feedback! Until next time ;) XOXO**


End file.
